pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caballeros y Princesas
Esta historia no tiene que ver con Vocaloid. Se usan los nombres de Luka, Akaito, Miku y Len. Ya que las dos usuarios que participan querian que use esos nombres. Prólogo En el profundo bosque yacía en la delicada hierba el cuerpo moribundo de un joven caballerosos despojado de sus gloriosa armadura, viendose como un plebeyo cualquiera. Una joven de al menos un años menos que él sostenía su cuerpo. La chica tenia una fisonomía particular, sus cabellos eran de color verde al igual que sus grandes ojos. Las lágrimas de la joven corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas y caían en el rostro del joven. La herida del caballero fue formada cuando una espada enemiga atravesó su cuerpo, todo por proteger a la princesa de la cual se había enamorado. La joven correspondía al sentimiento, pero ninguno se atrevia a decirlo. Tuvieron que esperar hasta el moribundo estado del joven para mencionarlo. La chica pudo escuchar la voz quebradisa del joven diciendo: -Te amo...- la princesa solo pudo sonreir, dejanole en claro al caballero que ella le correspondía. El chico pudo observar que los ojos de la princesa estaban cristalinos por la acumulación de las lágrimas. El chico no la queria ver así, entonces levanto su brazo para poner su mano en la cara de la chica. Ella coloco su mano sobre la de él. El joven nuevamente con una voz quebradisa dijo: - Sonrie, así me ire con la imagen de tu hermosa sonrisa - no tuvo mas fuerzas para sostener su propia mano dejándola caer a la tierra. -No, no, y no -dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado otra en forma de negación - Me reuso a que mueras - dijo bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños y los dientes. -Tranquila...yo..te...-sin termian la frase el joven perdió el conosimiento por la gran perdida de sangre... - No espera Helio....- La joven lanzí un grito de llanto rompiendo el silencio del bosque - Esto no quedará asi....esto es mi culpa...-la joven carga el cuerpo del inconciente joven y tomó la espada que en pocos momentos cobraría la vida de su amigo. Mas tarde: - AAAAAAAAAH - se sentó bruscamente en la cama, el joven noto que su torso desnudo estaba vendado cubriendo su herida. El joven no comprendía como es que seguía vivo y como es que llegó a un cuarto. Miro a todos lados y encontró un sobre color crema, se levanto difícilmente para abrirlo y leer lo de adentro. Saco la nota y puso sentir el hermoso aroma de la nota, que era el que desprendía la piel de su amada, era un olor a jazmines y a hierbas silvestres. Prosiguió leyendo la nota: Querido Helio: Estarás en recuperación por una semana, todo esto es mi culpa y si sigues protegiendome algo te podria pasar y es lo menos que quiere. Helio, no te preocupes, no te amo.....Cuidate, algún día nos veremos. Adios, Julia. El joven leyó con dolor cada palabra. Primero pensó que podría ser una broma cruel, de las que acostumbraba hacer Julia, pero después de que esta no apareció, notó que no lo era. Un año despues: En un hermoso vestíbulo de cristal, brillaba la hermosa imagen de una joven angelical de diecisiete años. Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas y su cabello era tan rubio como la luz del sol. En un momento escuchó la voz de su padrastro que la llamaba enfurecido. La joven escapó hacia los jardines, sabiendo que el polem de las flores le haría mal a su padrastro. Al salir respiró hondamente para sentir el aroma de las rosas blancas del jardín. La princesa para no estar a la vista decidió dirigirse al laberinto de arbustos. Ella corrió y corrió con un aire divertido y alegre. En un momento sintió unos crujidos, la joven se asusto un poco, pero se armó de valor. Sus ojos brillaron celestes y de sus manos surgió un aura helada. Camino sigilosamente, hasta que sintió que piso algo, quito el pie y notó que era una rosa blanca. Se agachó para recogerla, al hacerlo divisó otra rosa, fue levantando la vista hasta poder observar un hermoso camino de esas rosas blancas. Ella se emocionó, le parecia un juego de misterio, asi que sin temor corrió por el camino, hasta llegar al centro del laberinto, para encontrar con...nada. Al principio se decepcionó mucho, pero al observar mas atentamente, encontro una tarjeta que decía: Cada día tu belleza me deja sorpredido y aunque no lo creas estoy muy cerca. Ya no puedo estar tan lejos de ti, estando tan cerca, así que me arriesgaré a que presentarme ante ti para que me conozcas. Mañana estar aqui a las 3:00, tu fiel sirviente. Tu admirador anónima. La joven se emocionó mucho y se sintió alagada. Ella por fin conoceria al chico que le estuvo mandado obsequios hermosos, que eran criticados por su hermano y su padre ya que no tenian un gran valor monetario. Pero tenía un gran valor sentimental. La joven doblo la nota a la mitad y con ella en mano salió corriendo. Desde el otro lado, un joven de rostro simpático, la observaba desde el otro lugar, con una sonrisa ligera, hasta que: - ¡Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!- escuchó de la voz de la joven. Notó que estaba aterrada asi que corrió lo mas rápido posible - ¡Leeeeeeeeeeeeeen! - el joven con el segundo grito pudo ubicar a la princesa. - ¿Qué paso Miku? - dijo agitado... - Me perdi....- dijo con una gran inoscencia. El joven solo pudo sonreir, le causó mucha gracia -¿Qué? - El joven abrazó a Miku...- ¿Len?...-la joven Miku solo pudo sonrojarse - Miku, no hagas eso de nuevo me asustaste. Y me rió porque me causa gracia la cara que pusiste. - Lo siento... - No importa, ahora vamonos...- así caminaron hasta salir del laberinto - Aca estamos... - Len, gracias..-dijo y le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisa... - P-por n-n-nada - Esas sonrisas derretian a Len... Miku agarró su vestido para no tropezarse, corrió divertidamente y Len la siguió. Pero la voz de su padre corrompia la sonrisa de Miku y la corrida divertida. - ¡Miku! ¿Dónde has estado? Quiero una explicación y que no sea que estuviste jugando -haciendo enfásis en jugando- con tu sirviente. - Primero Roberto: El sirviente se llama Len y es mi mejor amigo, segundo estaba en el jardín paseando ¿teneis algun problema con eso? - Escucha tu todavía estas como estas porqué la gente te quiere y porque sin tus características todos caeria...Asi que te vas a tu cuarto.. - Si Roberto...-dijo Miku, sabía que no debia continuar la discusión ya que podria desquitárselas con Len, se retiró a su cuarto seguida de Len... Mientras tanto en el Reino Acuático: Se escuchaba el cantar de una hermosa voz en los grandes pasillos de un castillo. La voz retumbaba por todo el lugar, luego salia por los enormes ventanales para esparcirse por todo el pueblo. Era una voz muy dulce que podia llegar a sonidas muy graves y muy agudos. Esa voz era muy fuerte. La hermosa voz salía de una bella joven de diecesiete años de cabellos largos y rosas, y ojos intensamentes rojos. Ella caminaba por los pasillos mientras cantaba esa hermosa y relajante canción, bailaba ella sola. Comenzo a dar vueltas felizmente y aumentaba su tono de voz. La canción se tornaba de serena a alegre y jobial. Cerró sus ojos y las vueltas que daban eran mas rápidas, entonces, los pies de la joven se le entre cruzaron haciendola caer, pero no llego a chocarse contra el suelo, ya que unos brazos la tomaron. La chica abrió los ojos al no sentir el frio cuerpo y el dolor del golpe, y vió muy cerca de su rostro unos hermosos ojos y un cabello pelirrojo. - Ho-ho- ¡Hola! -dijo la joven... - Tu debes ser el angel que cantaba hermosamente...-dijo sonriendo... - Si...digo,perdón pero..¡¿Quién eres?! - Oh dejame presentarme - El joven incorporó de nuevo a la joven, se arodilló ante ella y dijo - Yo soy Akaito, el príncipe Akaito. Y si puedo decir, su joven es tan hermosa como tu... - Muchas gracias, yo soy la princesa Luka, podría preguntarle ¿Qué haces aqui? - Tu padre me invito para desposarme contigo... - ¡¡¿¿ Despo qué??!! Yo no me casaré contigo -pensando: Aunque sea tan lindo, soy muy joven... -Desposarte...Casarme...Marido y... - Si, si, entendí....Pero... - Mira hablaremos con tu padre y con tu madre. Yo no me desposaría con alguien que no me quiere... - << suspiro >> -pensando: si es muy lindo...- Pues podrias arreglar con un tiempo para conocernos mejor ¿no crees? - ¡Seria estupendo! -dijo muy emocionado, se notaba que estaba interesado, el joven se tranquilizó para no ser tan obvio- digo, seria muy bueno poder conocernos...- Luka se enganchó del brazo de Akaito y bajaron por las escaleras, el joven se sonrojo. Cuando se presentaron ante el rey y la reina estos tenian un rostro preocupado. - Padre ¿sucede algo? -dijo la joven soltandose del brazo de Akaito y se acerco a su padre... - Hija no te engañaré pero, Kail el jefe de la oscuridad, volvió y te quiere a ti....Ahora mismo iras al castillo de Iceland. Asi que a la puerta hija mia, tus maletas hechas ya estan y tu carruaje listo esta. Hija mia, querida vete con Akaito y cuidate por favor. -el rey se levanto y beso la frente de su hija y la abrazó. Todo era muy repentino para ella, solo pudo hacer lo que le dijo su padre. Subió al carruaje con Akaito y agitando la mano se despidió de sus padres. Había silencio por la confusión que sentia Luka, asi que Akaito decidió pedirle algo a Luka... -Luka, sabes me debes algo... -¿Qué?¿Por qué? -Te salve la vida de que caigas y te rompas la cabeza contra el suelo -dijo exagerando cómicamente... - mm bueno, ¿qué favor? - Quiero que me cantes algo...Algo feliz... - Esta bien...<< aclaró la voz y...>> Hoy se abrirá ese pequeño capullo.... - ¿No tienes algo mas alegre? - Hoy un corazon vuleve a palpitar...- y con esa canción el carruaje salió del Reino Acuático y entrando a Iceland. Luego de unas horas llegaron al gran palacio de cristal. Bajaron y fueron recibidos por el rey, Miku y Len. - Princesa es un gusto verla aqui -dijo amablemente el rey... - Es un gusto tenerte Luka y tambien a tu novio...- dijo Miku sonriendo inosentemente, Len tenia prohibido hablar por el rey... - Oh no! El no es mi novio, el es príncipe Akaito. Diciendo esto Miku se disculpó y todos entraron al castillo.. Capítulo 001 - En algún momento deberan llegar dos caballeros, uno estatal y otro que es mi caballero...Ellos las protegeran...- dijo el rey... - Oh, que bien...-dijo Miku algo aburrida... - Disculpen mis majestades pero, ¿desean comer o tomar algo? -dijo Len sin ver a los ojos ni a Miku ni a Luka... - Claro, encantada -dijo Luka - Con mucho gusto -dijo Akaito.... - Claro, pero al hablarme dejame ver tus lindos ojos por favor -dijo Miku levantando el rostro de Len.. - Claro....- dijo muy rojo Len al retirarse... - ¿Por qué no llegan los caballeros? -dijo el rey ya desesperado... - Seguro que se les ha hecho tarde...- mencionó Luka poniendose del lado de los caballeros En el pueblo... - ¿Qué ha pasado aqui? -dijo mirando una revuelta de un local... - Un caballero encapuchado estatal armó esto por accidente y salió corriendo en esa dirección... - Gracias -dijo el joven Helio, salió corriendo por el camino indicado por la campesina. El joven busco con con la vista entre la aglomeración de gente, hasta encontrar a la única persona encapuchada. - ¡Hey! ¡Tu! - dijo gritandole al encapuchado, el personaje misterioso volco sin dejar ver su rostro pero si permitiéndole ver el rostro del chico. Inmediatamente hecho a correr y el joven la comenzo a perseguir. La aglomeración no permitia que Helio llegara a el encapuchado, asi que entro en un callejon y subió unas escaleras y comenzo a correr entre los techos casi pegados del pueblo. Pudo notar que los techos se terminaban ya que llegaban al limite con el bosque. El encapuchaod se detuvo en el límite del pueblo y se dió la vuelta para observar donde se encotraba su seguidor. Helio noto que se detuvo, entonces astutamente se acercó a la lona de la tienda y se lanzó allí resbalando y al final se impulsa para caer en frente del sujeto mistorioso. - Un caballero estatal no puede estar por aqui! - exclamó el joven desvainando la espada. El caballero estatal no dijo nada. - Muy bien, si no hablaremos, pasemos a la acción...- el joven comenzo a correr contra el caballero estatal, este saco rápidamente su escudo y bloqueo el ataque de Helio, para luego desvainar su espada. La lucha espada contra espada ocurrió por todo el pueblo, ya que los caballeros no se quedaban quietos. El sonido metálico de los choques de las espadas retumbaban por todo el lugar, mientras que las personas corrian alarmadas. Entonces en un momento, las espadas chocaron bloqueandose una a la otra. La caballera estatal no aguanto la tentación de estar tan junto al rostro del joven Helio y lo beso. Este se aparto asustado y confundido ya que el podria jurar que la caballera estatal era hombre. La caballera estatal aprovecho su confunsion para salir corriendo. Helio reaccionó y la persiguió, cuando la alcanzó se abalanzo hacia ella (aun pensando que era hombre), tumbandola al piso. Helio la dio vuelta y se sento sobre ella, tomandola de las muñecas par ainmovilizarla. - Responde ¿Qué haces por aqui?... - Te respondere pero por favor podrias salir de encima porque me incomodas mucho...- El joven se quedo atónito al escuchar la voz "del" caballero, entonces le quito la capucha para dejar ver el rostro de una joven de cabellos verdes que ya conocia. -¿¡Julia!? -exclamó Helio sin percatarse de como estaba.. -¡Helio! ¡Quítate de encima que me lastimas! -dijo la chica con haciendo una pequeña mueca falsa... - Oh si perdon! -el recién se percata de como estaban y se levanta rapidamente y ayuda a incorporarse a Julia.. - Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que irme. Tengo una audiencia con el Rey...-dijo guardando su espada... - Yo tambien debo ir! -dijo Helio felizmente, porfin podria estar con ella.- Vamos juntos... - ¡Claro! -dijo y sonrio muy feliz, Helio siempre penso que en aquella sonrisa habia una luz que lo hacia sentir mejor persona, y era asi. Caminaron atravesando un poco de bosque como atajo. Helio le preguntaba cosas a Julia pero ella contestaba siempre con respuestas como, si, no, aja, claro. Eso molestaba mucho a Helio, ya que pensaba que al menos tendria algo de interes por saber de su vida, hace un año que no se veian y para el eso era mucho. - ¿Y tu? ¿Porqué te has hehco caballero? Tu deberias haber vuelto a tu reino y quedarte alli. - ¿Crees que no lo intente? Cuando llegue alli, la gente me recibió feliz pero el rey actual casi me mata... - ¿¡Que!? ¿Y porqué no me buscaste? - ¡Mira allí esta el palacio! -dijo para luego salir corriendo evitando responder... - Rayos...-el solo la siguió, al llegar a las puertas los dos solo tuvieron que mostrar una moneda de oro que los identificaba como caballeros. Caminaron por largos pasillos, escoltados por Len. Ha Julia le causaba gracia que todo fuera de cristal, no sabia porque. Quizo romper el silencio asi que dijo: - ¿Algunas vez rompiste algo? -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.. - Varias veces, pero mi princesa Miku me salvo de muchas....-dijo algo tímido... Helio y Julia se miraron y sonrieron.. - ¿Mi? -preguntó insinuando algo...´ - Oh! Osea nuestra princesa Miku, ya que ella es la que reinará todo el reino de Iceland y que...-comenzó a hablar sin parar por los nervios... - ¡Te gusta la princesa! -dijo sin discresion Julia... - Pues....- bajo la cabeza sonrojado... - Hombre! Te vendiste....- dijo Helio, golpeando amistosamente la espalda de Len... - Llegamos....-dijo Len parandose en frente de unas grandes puertas color plata... Len abrió las puertas pesadas, dejando ver el interior. En el se encontraban el rey, la princesa Miku, la princesa Luka y el príncipe Akaito. De inmediato los caballeros pasaron y se arrodillaron bajando la cabeza. - ¡Una caballera! ¡ No, no como me la pueden mandar! - A mi me agrada, me gusta que haya una caballera...-dijo Miku trantado de tranquilizar al rey... - Pero que es insolencia pura. No me pueden presentar a una caballera, una mujer no puede hacer lo mismo que un hombre... - Rey, si tiene algun problema conmigo, le dire que no tiene de que preocuparse, ahora mismo puedo retirarme pero sera una lástima. Ya que pudo tener a alguien igual a su hija y a la princesa Luka. - ¿Disculpe? Acaso usted tambien es una.... - Si..Pero bueno como el rey le parece una insolencia mi presencia me retirare...-Julia se paro y cuando se fue llendo... - Esta bien, quedese. - Un gusto rey...-Julia dio la vuelta y se arrodillo nuevamente. - ¡Helio! ¡Julia! -dijo con un tono serio... - ¡Si! -dijeron en coro los dos mientras se paraban rápidamente... - Tienen como misión cuidar a las elegidas. Deben llegar al templo sur... - ¡Si! -dijeron nuevamente... - Saldran mañana por al tarde. Len les mostrara sus habitaciones a todos.... Capitulo 002 El joven Len asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Primero guió al segundo piso a la princesa Luka y al príncipe Akaito. Cada uno pudo a entrar a sus habitación. Después de eso, Miku acompañó a Len y a los caballeros a sus habitaciones. Estas se encotraban fuera del Palacio. - Bueno esta será tu habitación hasta mañana -dijo sonriente Miku... - Ahh que bien...-dijo desanimada Julia... - Algo le sucede caballera....?? -Preguntó... - Nada me parece un gasto de tiempo que tengamos que esperar hasta mañana.....<< Suspiro>> Pero si es lo que su alteza quiere....´ La princesa Miku se retiro. Asi transcurrió el dia, parecia que no hubiera personas en el palacio. Todo era silencio. Hasta que en un momento, la hermosa voz de Luka se podria escuchar en todo el lugar. Miku quedo encantada por tan exquisita voz, asi que la decidió buscar. Luego de un rato, escuchó la voz de un joven que acompañaba la voz de Luka. A Miku le picaba la curiosidad de quienes eran la voces. Nunca habia escuchado cantar a la joven Luka. Asi corrió por todo el castillo hasta que las voces pararon. Miku estaba exausta el palacio era demasiado grande, hasta que se avivó y supuso que el estaban en el cuarto de música. Y asu fué alli estaban. Luka y Akaito, comenzarona cantar nuevamente, en realidad hacian una linda pareja. Miku entró al cuarto y solo pudo decir: - Hacen una linda pareja, y mas cuando bailan y cantan. Los dos chicos se detuvieron y se sonrojaron. - No! no! Me refiero a que hacen un buen dueto!! -dijo avergonzada Miku...- ¿Quién les enseñó a cantar tan hermoso?.. - Todos dicen que canto como mi madre...Pero nunca la escuche cantar....- dijo Luka... - Nose. Talento puro! -presumió Akaito...- ¿Y usted? Si puedo osar a pedirle que cante. - Oh ¿¡Yo!? No, no...Me gusta cantar pero me apena mucho.... - Oh vamos cante!! -dijo emocionada Luka... - Pues...es que hace mucho que no canto...Desde que mi madre falleció...- dijo con uan voz algo triste... - En la humilde opinión de un sirviente, seria toda una alegría volverla a escuchar...- se escuchó decir desde la puerta a Len... - Bueno si tanto insisten...- cuando justo iba a comenzar a cantar, se escuchó el sonar de dos espadas de metal. El sonido era muy agudo. Ellos tuvieron curiosidad de saber quienes lo hacian, ya que se podia ver que provenia del jardin. Los jóvenes salieron a ver, para encontrar a los caballeros entrenar. Se quedaron observandolos, se pudo escuchar una pequeña risa que provenia de Luka. Len se dio vuelta y le preguntó: - ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? -con un tono de mcuho respeto... - Parece que danzaran....Como un baile de espadas....- dijo sonriente... - Tiene razón, ¿ustedes creen que ya se conocen? - pregunto Akaito... - Por la forma en la que se hablaban, yo creo que si...- respondio Len... - ¡Caballeros! ¡Caballeros! -grito muy feliz Miku...- Por aqui! - dijo haendo señas. Los exhaustos caballeros, se dirigieron hacia la realeza y el sirviente y se arrodillaron...´ - ¡Oh! No es necesario que hagan eso en cada momento. ¡Por favor pongase de pie ante nosotros!- pidió Luka.... Los dos caballeros se pararon pero no dijeron nada... - ¿Porqué estan entrenando? -pregunto Akaito... - Un caballero debe practicar para no perder el ritmo...-dijo seriamente Helio... - Pero tambien es entretenido cuando no tienes nada que hacer en una habitación! -dijo golpeando amigablemente el brazo de Helio para quitarla la mirada amargada.... - Pues....¿Quieren pasar estabamos deleitandonos con el dueto de Akaito y Luka? - invitó Miku... - Yo paso....- dijeorn los caballeros a coro...´ Los demas asintieron amistodamente y entraron. Miku y Len se pusieron felizmente a tocar uno cada uno unos instrumentos mientras que Luka y Akaito se pusieron a bailar y cantar. Y se podia ver por la ventana como los dos caballeros combatian espada con epsada, y pareciese un baile. Sin mas estuvieron todo la tarde asi, estaba muy entretenidos. A la hora de la cena se dieron un gran banquete. Len retiro los platos de la realeza y los caballeros para dirigirse a la cocina. Los demas se fueron a dormir. Asi hasta el otro día. Capítulo 003 Como todos los días, Len se levantaba muy pero muy temprano, comenzo a empecar su ropa. Al termina miro el reloj y salió corriendo de su cuarto a la cocina, ¡Ya era hora del desayuno! Al llegar se encontro con Julia sentada en el meson de la cocina. - Caballera Julia...-dijo mientras se dirigia hacia las frutas. - Len, ¡Buenos dias! Por favor solo dime Julia..-dijo amigablemente y depsues mordio una manzana. Julia notaba muy feliz a Len -Len..¿porqué tan feliz? -pregunto... -Ah..pues...-el chico se sonrojo..- La princesa tiene un admirador secreto y hoy lo conocera....-dijo mientras cortaba y pelaba las frutas... - ¡Y ESE ERES TU! -Al gritar eso, Julia sintió una mano en la boca pero no era la de Len era la de Helio... -Si lo gritas todos se enteraran....-Dijo Helio, pero lo que no sabian era que ya alguien se habia enterado y ese alguien era el hermano mayor de Miku, este salió corriendo de allí para decirle al Rey, el cual comenzo a planear algo. - Bueno, chicos...Los dejos solos - anunció Len haciendo énfasis en solos.... Len se retiro haciendo malabares con las bandeja, Julia y Helio estaban callados ninguno hablaba, hasta que.. - Bueno me voy...-se bajo del meson pero cuando iba a caminar sintió que la tomaron por la muñeca y la jalan. Fué Helio, quien la jaló y la abrazo... - Julia...no te vuelvas a ir como antes...¿esta bien? -dijo sonrojado. Julia sono pudo sonreir y dijo: - Tranquilo no lo hare....- ella abrazo tambien a Helio pero... - *ejem* ¿interrumpimos algo? - pregunto la voz de Akaito en la puerta.... - ¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! -dijo separandose Julia, puso su mano detras de su cabeza y se la froto y termino diciendo- Pues me tengo que ir. Debo ir a pver los caballos y todo eso...¿Me acompaña princesa Luka?.. - Ah, pues no he desayunado...-dijo pensativa, entonces Julia tomo un plato y recogió varias frutas.. - Aca hay para los caballos y para ustede! ¿Vamos? - Bueno...-dijo Luka riendo... Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba... - Princesa Miku, es hora de despertar....-al entrar al cuarto la princesa seguia durmiendo. Len se acerco un poco y le dijo al oido suavemente a Miku: - Princesa, despierta...-entonces la princesa se desperto y se asusto, saltando de la cama y haciendo que, accidentalmente Len tirata la Bandeja de comida... -¡Len! Disculpamee!! Lo siento mucho!!! perdon, perdon, perdon -dijo. Len sintió como si los papeles cambiaran. Miku comenzo a recoger todo poniendolo en la charalo, entonces Len se agachó y tomo la mano de Miku para que parara de alzar todo. Len la miro y sonrió. Miku se sonrojo completamente de un color rosa.... - Yo levantaré todo mi princesa, por mientras usted vaya a desayunar...- Len comenzó a alzar las cosas... -Naaaa, yo te ayudo,,-siguió haciendolo - Total fue mi culpa...Tu me susurraste al oido y....- entonces se detuvo y se sonrojo aun mas - y..y me asuste! Es mi culpa...- Termianron de levantar todo y bajaron con la charola... Llegaron a la cocina y encontraron a Akaito y Helio hablando.. Capitulo 004 - ¿interrumpimos? - Preguntó Miku... - No, no princesa...-respondió Akaito - Princesa Miku, la princesa Luka y Julia se encuentran en los establos ¿no querra ir a su encuentro? -pregunto casi en tono de hecharla.... - ¡Oh! -la princesa se dio cuenta asi que respondió - Claro...Igual no tengo hambre - así se retiro. Apenas salió de la habitación Helio y Akaito posaron sus miradas en Len y una sonrisa atrevida se formo en el rostro de los dos primeros. - ¿Qué? -pregunto inoscentemente... - ¿Y a que hora será? -pregunto Helio... - A las tres..-respondió Len - Te prestaré uno de mis trajes!!! -le dijo emocionado Akaito... - Oh gracias!! -dijo muy feliz Len.. Pues paso la mañana, (todo pasa rápido ya que no tiene mucha importnacia lo que sucede en esos momentos). Akaito se la paso peleando con Helio con las espadas. Mientras que Miku y Luka trataronde abrir espacio al lado femenino de Julia, cosa que no lograron. Era hora de almuerzo. La ansiedad consumia a Miku, ¡QUERIA SABER QUIEN ERA SU ADMIRADOR SECRETO! Se puso a pensar quien seria, se le paso por la cabeza miles de nombres pero se detuvo cuando penso en:....Len....Su fiel Len, mejor amigo, un sirviente fiel...y..y el dueño de su corazon. Aunque no lo desmotrará, (por razones que veremso mas adelante) ella estaba enamorada de el, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Len fuera el admirador secreto. De tanto pensar no comio. Todos se retiraron. Len partió al cuarto de Akaito donde, este comenzo a buscar el atuendo perfecto para Len. Al fin encontraron uno, era p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o, o asi lo describia Akaito. Era uno que el nunca habia usado porque no le agradaba del todo. Era color negro con detalles amarillos. Len se lo puso, le quedaba espectaculos. Podia hacerce pasar por un príncipe. Se puso a esperar impaciente la hora. Mientras tanto del otro lado... - ¡NO SE QUE PONERME! -Exclamó la princesa Miku. Esta actitud les parecera algo..algo..odiosa pero ella nunca era así. Además queria estar muy linda. Luka ayudaba a rebuscar entre el armario un vestido que le gustara a Miku pero negaba todos. Si solo la pobre supiera que con cualquier vestido estaría hermosa para su admirador. Julia se comenzo a impacientar... - ¿Qué tal si te pones el primero que ves? -sugierio Julia. Luka y Miku la miraron e intentarlo hacerlo pero salio un vestido naranja fosforecente que Miku odiaba con su alma -No funcionó pues entonces...mm...¿No tienes vestidos Luka? -preguntó. Entonces las chicas se miraron y querian asesinar a Julia por no haber propuesto la idea antes. Fueron y encontraron el vestido, nuevamente, p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o; esta vez de boca de Luka. Miku se lo coloco y le quedo como anillo al dedo. Era uno color rosa muy claro en detalles cafes. Len salió rápidamente pero el hermano de Miku lo detuvo y le preguntó: - ¿A dónde te diriges, príncipe? -Lo dijo con un tono burlón - Me dirijo al jardin...-dijo bajando la cabeza.... - A, pues no...-cuando dijo eso el príncipe, Len levanto la cabeza apresuradamente - ¿Algún problema?-preguntó cinicamente... - No...-tuvo que responder mordiendose la lengua- ¿Que necesita? -tuvo que preguntar... - Yo no...Mi padre...-eso hizo tragar duro a Len... Len tuvo que ir con el rey, mientras tanto Miku esperaba emocionada en medio de los jardines y Luka, Akaito, Helio y Julia esperaban ansiosos en la puerta para ver que ocurriria. Pero veian que transcurrian las horas y nada. Ni señal de Miku, ni Len. Todos se retiraron a la cocina pensando que hubiera ocurrido. Ya eran las 7, Len recién pudo salir de un castigo. Apareció con todo el traje roto y sucio. Tenia algunas heridas, pero igual podia camianr. Se dirigió a los jardines y encontró a la princesa Miku, bellamente acostada en el suelo, se notaba que lloraba. En la mano sostenia una rosa. Len se acerco y le dijo: Capitulo 005 - Mi Miku......lo siento.....-entonces se percata que ella estaba despierta, cosa que no sabia. Ella se vuelca mirandolo y los dos se sonrojan.... - ¿Mi Miku? -dijo sonriendo ligeramente...-....Mi Len....-ese momento fue algo penoso para Miku, nunca habia dicho asi a Len y menos con ese sentimiento. El chico se quedo paralizado, temblaba y estaba muy rojo - ¡¿ No te gusto no!? Ay! Que verguenza, no sientes lo mismo que yo..-dijo sentandose y cubriendo su rostro con las manos..- Tonta, tonta, tonta...-entonces, saco una de sus manos para espiar a Len, el que estaba aun paralizado. - ¿Aun estas vi...?- al pregunta fue interrumpida por un beso tierno de Len en los suaves labios de Miku. Miku casi se desmaya, sus piernas temblaron, haciendo que caiga y con esta Len encima. Una imagen algo comprometedora. Miku solo sonrió y Len tambien, se vieron a los ojos y no podian decir nada. Era un momento en el que las palabras sobraban y la mirada faltaba. Los jóvenes se pararon y Miku, pronto reaccionó al estado de su amado -¿¡Que te paso!? Fue el rey no...-dijo muy molesta- Ahora se las vera conmigo...-pero al dirigirse, Len la tomo de la mano y la jalo para abrazarla y decirle: - Naaa, déjalo...El queria evitar esto. Pero no pudo..- se rio un poco entonces escucharo... - El amor, el amor, el amor...- los dos giraron al escuchar la voz de Helio. Y se encontraron con Luka, Julia, Helio y Akaito... - ¿Desde cuando estan espiando? -pregunto apenada Miku.. - Digamos que desde el "abrazo" -respondió Julia.... Len tomo la mano de Miku y asi se retiraron todos tranquilamente. Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho porque escucharon al rey: - ¡Debes escapar! El malvado a llegado!!!! Ya mande a cargar el equipaje -dijo y miro a MIku y Len...- Asi que los dos mocosos estan enamorados...Que lindos...Escucha Len, apenas pongas un pie en este reino seras descuartizado...-dijo amenazadoramente... - Escuchame bien un cosita!!! -dijo Miku- En este momento de congelaria pero se que no vale la pena gastar mis poderes en alguien como tu! -dijo...- pero..siempre quise congelar el castillo - dijo sonrindo... - Atrevete y y y y y....-no sabia que decir.. - ¿Y que? -entonces, Akaito los interrumpió.. - S euqe estan arreglando problemas de familia pero vamonos!!! -dijo apresurado. Todos corrian menso el rey, Miku antes de salir, piso fuertemente el iso del palacio congelandolo. Todos se subieron al carruaje. Helio y Juli iban conduciendo a los caballos, mientras que Akaito, Luka, Miku y Len iban atras... Capítulo 006 Miku y Len se encontraban ya dormidos, arrullados por el suave canto de Luka. Luka los miro sonriente mientras cantaban, pero tuvo que parar porque Julia y Helio tambien se dormian. - ¿Por qué no acampamos? -pregutó Akaito sugieriendo a Helio y a Julia.... - Por ahora, es mejor no hacerlo. Puede ser algo peligroso...-dijo Julia... - Esta bien...-respondió Akaito. Al volver entrar la cabeza al carruaje, noto que Luka miraba fijamente a Len y a Miku dormidos y como el sueño le venia a ella. Luka pensaba - Que tiernos....- Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un brusco movimiento de un cuerpo extraño. Ella miro y era Akaito quien habia colocado su brazo tras su espalda agarrandola del hombre y abrazandola contra él. Luka se sonrojo demasiado y no noto la cara que tenia Akaito, su cara parecia una extension mas de su pelo, estaba muy rojo. Entonces, el sueño, aliado con el calido cuerpo de Akaito vencen a Luka y se duerme en brazos de Akaito. Akaito trataba de no dormirse pero no lo logró. Ya era de madrugada. El frio azotaba el bosque. Julia y Helio no durmieron en toda la noche, la luz del sol se asomaba ilumianado levemente el cielo. - Duerme un poco....- sugirió Helio a Julia... - No...¿y si nos atacan? - se nego Julia.... - Oh vamos, ya estamos cerca del primer pueblo, no croe que nos hayan alcanzado....-dijo para tratar de convencer a Julia.. - Que..n...- la respuesta fue interrumpida por un suspiro -oo.. - Oh vamos!!! -insistió Helio..-yo sé que dormir es tu lo que mas te gusta.... - Ya no..-dijo cortante...-aunque....-consideró la idea. Los dos sabain que ese "ya no" era una total mentira. Asi que Julia tomo una manta,se envolvió en ella y se quedo dormida. Entre sueño y sueño Julia se movia, y fue tanto que cayo apoyada en el brazo de Helio. Esta lavió y decidio dormir un poco tambien. El tambien se cubrio con una manta y quedo dormido. El sol ya habia salido.... - Ejem*...-se escuchó... - Ñaamm...-se quejó Julia, abrió un poco sus ojos y encontró a Miku y a Luka en frente de ella..- ¿qué pasa princesas? -entonces se da cuenta que estaba apoyada a Helio y se separa de el. -ejem... Estaba dormida. Disculpenme. Esperen que despierto a Helio...-entonces Julia agarra y apreta la oreja de Helio y este se despierta al instante. -jejeje... - Uuhhmm ¿qué paso?....- pregutnaba sin entender nada.... - Tranquilo, solo ESTAMOS VARADOS EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE PORQUE A UN "GENIO" -haciendo énfasis en genio- NO ATO A LOS CABALLOS!!! - dijo Julia, y golpeo el brazo de Helio, haciendolo caer del carruaje...- << murmullo >> <> ... - Bueno, Bueno...tranquila Julia. Te ibamos a preguntar si quieres ir a asearte con nosotras hay un rio de aguas cristalinas por alli...-dijo Luka con una gran sonrisa... - Esta bien....-dijo despertandose un poco mas de su sueño. Julia se bajo del carruaje y las chicas se dirigieron al rio. Mientras caminaban, Luka estaba intranquila sentia una presencia oscura y ademas sentía que la veia. Llegaron al rio y comenzaron a asearse, entonces Luka levanto la mirada y advirtió a las chicas: - Chicas, algo anda mal...-dijo bien seria. Miku asintió con la cabeza. Julia no hizo mucho caso que digamos y siguió nadando y chapoteando en el agua. Entonces lso arbustos comenzaron a moverse y: Capitulo 007 - ¡CUIDADO! -dijo Luka, entonces de los arbusotos salieron unas sombras oscuras y un caballero de armadura negra con rojo. Julia corrió a su espada y su escudo -NOTA: aclaracion, las princesas no se estan bañanado se estan refrescando. NO estan desnudas- Julia se dirigió al caballero- ¿Que queires aqui? -tenia ya la espada en posicion de ataque.. - No es con usted, princesa. Es con la otra princesa...Luka...- Miku y Luka no dieron importancia a las palabras del caballero, solo cuando dijo Luka. El cuerpo de Luka temblo un poco de miedo pero pronto paró y el temor desapareció. - ¿ Qué quiere ustede conmigo? -pregunto con una voz recia...- No tengo asuntos, con ningun caballero que no sean mis dos caballeros....- entonces levanto la mano y una torre de agua se levanto del rio....- Retirese ustede y sus bestias oscuras de aqui si no quieren salir lastimadas....-su tono de voz seguia siendo el mismo, er alago ams amenazador. Entonces... - ¡Ataque! -grito el caballero. -¡Miku! -grito Luka, entonces Luka levanto su brazos tirando agua a los demonios y Miku las congelo haciendolas punzantes y que lastimaran gravemente a lso mounstros. Luka solto la torre de agua que cayo en el caballero dejandolo todo molado entonces Julia entro en acción y desato una pelea con el caballero espada con espada. Luka no se quizo quedar de brazos cruzados y pronunció unas palabras: - Paralysitys nou movindus! -entonces, el caballero quedo congelado. Julia atraveso el cuerpo del caballero pero este sonrió y desapareció... - Me he agotado, nunca he usado tanto hielo en mi vida...¿¡Quiénes habran sido esos!? -dijo cansada... - Eran sirvientes del mal....-contestó misteriosamente Luka..- Sera mejor que vayamos a ver a los chicos...-dijo con un tono algo preocupado. Recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon. - No sabia que era hechicera...-dijo Miku rompiendo el silencio.... - Si,....-dijo muy seria Luka. Ella estaba diferente se veia muy preocupada. - El caballero que vimos ahora, es uno de la orden de los 5 caballeros del mal. Son escogidos por el lider de la orden. Ellos suelen ser caballeros renegados o personas con una vida de porqueria....-contesto mas concretamente Julia, a la respuesta de Miku....Las chicas caminaron hasta llegar al campamento. Helio y Len estaban alli esperando y ordenando todo.. - !¡¿ QUE LES PASO CHICAS!? -exclamó Len viendo lo ciruja que estaban las chicas... - Uno de la ordne del mal nos ataco...-dijo Julia - Hay que movilizarnos, no debemos quedarnos aqui...-dijo tirando sus cosas al piso... - ¿Y Akaito? -pregunto Luka... - Esta con Len...-respondió Helio.. - Helio, yo estoy aqui...Pense que estaba contigo...-dijo Len.. - Como va estar conmigo si yo estoy aqui...-respondió.. - Si, si ya entendimos no esta con ninguno de los dos...Tal vez fué a pasear por alli...-dijo Miku a Luka para tranquilizarla un poco... - Si, tak vez...pero justo ahora....-respondió... Pasaron las horas, pero Akaito no aprecia. Luka comenzo a asustarse y decidió ir a buscarlo. - No puede princesa....-dijo Julia- Esta en peligro, dejem ir con usted - le pidió Julia... - No, y es una orden para ustedes dos..-Respondió Luka, sabiendo que Helio y Julia no podian negarse a las ordenes. Tomo una capa de Akaito. Pronunció unas palabras y la capa comenzo a levitar y a moverse. Siguió la capa hasta una oscura y húmeda caverna. Entro en ella entonces... Capítulo 008 - Asi que se atrevio a venir ¿no? princesa...-dijo el caballero que habain encontrado anteriormente en el rio - Eso ha sido una mala decision, y ni siqueira ha venido con un caballero, que osadia la suya... - Callase! No quiero oir palabras necias Ni a entablar una charla con ustes! He venido a bus al príncipe Akaito..¿Donde esta? -dijo, entonces sus manos comenzaron a brillar color azul y la humedad de la caverna comenzo a juntarse convirtiendose en agua y se formo un látigo en cada brazo - Ahora...Si no me lo dice por las buenas, deberé actuar por las malas y no le gustará.. - Pues, primero deberá enfrentarse contra las sombritas...-dijo riendo, entonces aparecieron detras de el, sombras muy grandes de forma humanoide que se abalanzaron contra Luka. La cual con mucha destreza golpeaba a cada sombracon los látigos de agua lastimandolas. Decia conjuros que mandaban a volar y desaparecian a las sombras, no le costo mucho vencerlas - Eso fue facil..-dijo algo agitada- Ahora ¿que? No vendras tu?...-dijo provocativamente- Te espero...-Entonces, el caballero se abalanzo contra ella con su espada, haciendole un corte en el brazo. Luka tomó con el látigo de agua la espada y la lanzo a otra parte y con esta al caballeros. Fue para al luga de la caida y puso un pie en el pecho del caballero - Mira, dime donde esta Akaito y esto se evitará... - ¿Crees que se te hara facil? -entonces tomó la epsada que estaba cerca pero Luka volvió a tomar con el latigo. Pero esta vez, el agua del látigo comenzó a ponerse turbia y no se veia la espada. Cuando la soltó la hoja de metal estaba toda oxidada y gastada que casi se rompió al caer al suelo. - Mira, tengo mas trucos....Tu sabias que el cuerpo esta conformada con bastante agua, somos practicamente agua con sal... y sabias, que el agua es lo que humecta tu piel....¿Qué pasaria si el agua de la piel desapareciera por completo?...-dijo mirandolo. Entonces la joven Luka levanto lentamente el brazo y habia agua que salia de la piel del caballero. Poco a poco comenzo asecarse y le dolia entonces suplicó misericordia y luego escupió todo lo que Luka queira oir.... - Esta bien, Akaito esta al final de la cueva...-dijo señalando el final. Luka corrió dajando atras al caballero y sin darse cuenta que este tenia una risa macabra en su rostro. Al llegar al final, encontró a Akaito atado a una roca, corrió a el, aguantando las lágrimas de verlo en ese estado. Cuando estuve cerco lo desato y este cayo en sus brazos. Akaito levanto la vista sonrió y luego cambio a cara de preocupación para decirle: - E, es...una tram-tram-trampa...-allí cayo inconciente. Luka lo miro y trato de levantarlo pero el joven Akaito era muy pesado. Solo pudo sentarlo nuevamente en la roca a la cual estaba atado. Comenzó a mirarlo poco a poco olvidando lo que habia dicho. Observo su rostro blanco y como su cabello rojo caia graciosamente sobre su rostro pero en ese moemnto algo la perturbo. Una respiración...grande y humeda. Luka se volcó rápidamente para encontrarse con una...LAGARTIJA ALADA!!!! Osea, en otras palabras con un ¡Dragon! Luka se paro lentamente y sonrió amigablemente para ver si el dragón tendria compasión. Pero el dragón abrió la bocasa dejando ver sus dientes amarillos y solto un rugido que hizo despertar a Akaito. - Uff, alguna vez te has lavado los dientes? -pregunto Luka pasando su mano frente a su cara para despejar el olor putrefacto del aliento del dragon - Uhh...creo que yo ya me tengo que ir...- mira a atras y ve el intento de Akaito de levantarse. Luka retrocede y lo ayuda abrazandolo. Entonces el dragon inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, Luka al ver que no alcanzaban a esquivar lo que aparentaba ser una llamarada potente. Junto todo el agua que pudo y con eso pudo cubrirse mientras corrian. Comentarios Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 18:01 4 jun 2010 (UTC)PORFAVOR COMENTEN!!!! *tataa gumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! me encantaa *w* sige asii!! Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 18:01 4 jun 2010 (UTC) *gumiii!! estoo es mi nueva drogaa xdd tmbn me encanta!!!! kiierooo máasss ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 18:35 4 jun 2010 (UTC) *GRACIAS CHCIAAAS!! La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 18:48 4 jun 2010 (UTC) *ushhh!! esee eeermanoo míioo k lo voii a matar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nii siikiieraa me kieree apuuestoo ioo ¬w¬ ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 19:02 9 jun 2010 (UTC) *jdrr!!! k hermosura!!! más más más!! gimmie more!! x333 ese len (L ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 20:15 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *gumii-chan el trozo k escribiste de Akaito i yo me encantoo ♥♥ ♥ laah lokiitaah Lukaa ♥ • y sus lokuuras... • 21:04 16 jun 2010 (UTC) *Akaito mi amor... cmo le pase algo malo ia sabes lo k pasara gumi-chan xddd ♥ laah lokiitaah Lukaa ♥ • y sus lokuuras... • 19:42 22 jun 2010 (UTC) *Oh, sh__... odiioo las traampas... en fiin... quuando leí lo d "Mira, tengo mas trucos....Tu sabias que el cuerpo esta conformada con bastante agua, somos practicamente agua con..." ahí peensé k ibaas a deciir agua y carne... k me iizoo acordar a la sangre control d avatar... xdddd toii loqa xd uuenoo a ver k t traés ahora x3 ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 22:40 22 jun 2010 (UTC) *Jajaja, vere que escribo. No s eocmo continuar..Tal vez con que Akatio m...Digo, nu se. Debo pensar algo no trágico asi la Lukla me sigue hablando...xDD Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 23:57 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Caballeros y Princesas